moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Psychic Amplifier
Epsilon Army PsiCorps |role = Mass mind control |hp = 1000 |armortype = Big Heavy Structure |sight = 6 |campaign = 1 }} The Psychic Amplifier acts as a continental Mind-Control Device while also boosting the range of nearby Psychic Beacons little by little. It is an upgraded version of a Psychic Beacon in a way, though it requires much more time and power to activate. Overview In most missions where a Psychic Amplifier appears, it is a critical structure. Furthermore, a time limit will usually be set for the player to either destroy, capture, or defend it before it activates. The countdown is longer than that of the Psychic Beacons. Appearances Act One * The only Psychic Amplifier seen in the Third Great War is deployed in the city of Chicago, and its destruction is the primary objective of Beautiful Mind. Once it's destroyed, a MIDAS rocket will hit where it once stood, obliterating the city, the entire American army, and the Soviet survivors. Act Two * A Psychic Amplifier is mentioned to be built in Moscow shortly after The Conqueror.Brothers in Arms briefing * In Puppet Master, the Roman Psychic Amplifier is the primary target of the European task force. The Europeans are protected from the Amplifier by a re-calibrated Psychic Beacon in their base. If enough time passes after the Russians are freed by the destruction of the Beacon controlling them and the Amplifier is still standing, they'll be mind controlled again by the Amplifier. If the European Beacon is destroyed while the Amplifier is still standing, the player will be given 30 minutes to destroy the Amplifier before the Europeans succumb to it, but to compensate, the player will receive six money crates and four Spies. * Firewalking is a three-way fight between the PsiCorps, the Americans and the player's Latin Confederation over a Psychic Amplifier newly established by PsiCorps in the ruins of Chicago. It must be captured by the Latins before the Americans can do so and the PsiCorps can activate it. * In Ghost Hunt, the Scorpion Cell has a seemingly-damaged and inactive Psychic Amplifier in Boured, Morocco that must be destroyed. After its destruction, the Allied commander discovered that it was fake and serves nothing else but a bait, serving as a decoy to launch a surprise invasion within London. * At the beginning of Obsidian Sands, Yuri attempts to mind control the Scorpion Cell traitors with a Psychic Amplifier near Rashidi's Palace in Bissau. It gets quickly destroyed by the rebels, forcing him to resort to brute force. After the mission, a Psychic Amplifier was built where Rashidi's Palace stood, but was destroyed by the Paradox Engine.Nightcrawler briefing * In Paranoia, a Psychic Amplifier has been detected in the Amazons alongside two Tactical Nuke Silos which must all be neutralized by Tanya and Norio. The Amplifier must be destroyed after both nukes are, or else its destruction will cause a nuke to be launched at the Weather Controller in response. * In the Covert Ops mission Nightcrawler, Rahn and other Epsilon forces need to activate an abandoned Psychic Amplifier in Zaire to control the Scorpion Cell traitors in Africa. * Shortly before the start of the Covert Ops mission Brothers in Arms, the Epsilons have established a Psychic Amplifier in the city of Stalingrad as a backup for the one in Moscow and used it to control the local Chinese and Russian forces. When the main Soviet army arrives, they have 60-80 minutes to destroy the Amplifier before it mind controls them. Its destruction will free the Chinese and Russian forces from Epsilon control. Cooperative * In The Cardinal, two Proselytes must secure St. Peter's Square in the Soviet-controlled city of Rome so a Psychic Amplifier could be constructed there. It must then be defended from the Soviets until they succumb to its effects. Version 2.0 * In Dragon Dance, the Soviet task force's primary objective is to capture and power the abandoned Psychic Amplifier in Xizang to control China. * In Devoted, the Allied task force's primary objective is to destroy the Psychic Amplifier in Xizang, China to free the country from Soviet control. See also * Psychic Beacon References zh:心灵控制增幅器 Category:Structures Category:Campaign Structures Category:Soviet Union Category:Epsilon Army Category:PsiCorps Category:Mind Control